


Sakura At Night

by janalecksa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Crying, Dreams, M/M, Memories of Past Life, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janalecksa/pseuds/janalecksa
Summary: "G-gon..."he calls out, making the other look at him. "Th-That's your name, right?"Gon shakily nods, "And you...are Kil-Killua?" His tears were still dripping down. Gon tried to wipe them off the same way Killua did, but it was to no avail.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Sakura At Night

**Author's Note:**

> First episode of "I hurt myself with my own thoughts!" Listen to "Cherry Blossoms At Night"!!!

The chilly breeze passed above them, rustling the leaves of the sakura tree and making a wispy sound. It was the only sound to be heard in the dead of the night, but Killua's senses was covered by the deafening rhythm of his heartbeat as it pounds in his chest, leaving him slightly breathless. His sapphire blue eyes stared into hazel brown ones that glistened in the dark, both of them unmoving. Stagnant. Killua felt like the world stopped completely, letting him take in a face he only saw inside fleeting memories and flashes in dreams; the reason he was here at the middle of the night.

He was standing two feet away, wearing a green windbreaker above an orange-brown shirt. His long spiky hair blending with the darkness in their surroundings, but Killua knew it was a familiar black green color. Killua stared into his widened hazel eyes, shining with an unknown light. He stared back to him with an expression that said he recognized him as well.

"K-killua?"the man chokes out, voice breaking, hesitant. He quickly presses a hand to his mouth, as if surprised that the name fell from his lips.

Killua doesn't know who he is, but he recognizes him too. He does, and his heart aches in his chest. The other's name bubbling up his throat. He found himself stopping himself from rushing forward to where the other was standing.

The wind blew harsher and he heard the fully bloomed sakura bristling and falling down slowly above them. They fell to the ground, but when Killua looked at them, he felt something wet his cheeks. 

Killua touched his face only to feel wetness as tears cascade down his face. He wiped his eyes furiously as he tried to stop the tears from falling, but there was nothing he can do. Pain settled in his chest and his hand went to clutch his grey sweater. A sob escaped his mouth as he looks back to the man, spitting out the name he called out to in his dreams, somewhere from far away long ago.

"Gon..."he whispers out, taking in a shaky breath.

Gon gasped into his hand as his own tears fall from his eyes. Sakura petals were falling around them as wind blew it out of the tree. They fell softly, the same way their tears flow down their faces, uncontrollably, for reasons they both don't understand.

"H-how do you...do I...why am I crying?!"Gon exclaimed.

Killua wanted to reach his hands out and wipe the tears off Gon's face. He wanted to answer him, but no words came out because he, too, didn't know the answers.

Suddenly, a voice similar to the one coming from Gon sounded in his head. His mind bringing him inside a memory only to be found inside his soul, from a world entirely different to where they were now.

_"Do you have fun when we're together?!"_

_"I guess, yeah?"_

_"Then, let's stick together!"_

Killua gasped as his dreams come back to him, his chest made him feel like he was suffocating. A deep sharp pain and longing settled into him. Sobs raked his body and his hand held on tightly to the front of his chest, clawing his heart out.

He looked up to see Gon, staring at him wide-eyed. His eyes having a far-away look and Killua immediately knew, he was having the same dreams as him. The same memories from a past life they had spent with each other.

_"I'm glad, I got to know you!"_

_"You got it all wrong."_

_"I'm the one who's glad that I got to know you..."_

Those weren't his thoughts, but at the same time they were. He chokes as he struggle to regain his breathing. He looked at the man in front of him, sharing the same pain he was feeling, he silently wishes that Gon wasn't really remembering their memories together, then maybe he wouldn't feel this unknown but unbearable pain that grips Killua's heart.

"G-gon..."he calls out, making the other look at him. "Th-That's your name, right?"

Gon shakily nods, "And you...are Kil-Killua?" His tears were still dripping down. Gon tried to wipe them off the same way Killua did, but it was to no avail.

"We..."Killua swallowed the lump in his throat. "We must have known each other before in—"

"A past life."Gon interrupts as he stared at Killua widely. Killua could see Gon's hand twitching and his feet stepping forward before retracting as if stopping his self from taking a step closer.

Killua closed his eyes as he felt a tug in his chest, pulling him closer to the other guy. He doesn't understand this! Why was he feeling this way towards a person he never met before! He felt lost, and that Gon would be the only person who could help him, like he was his light.

_"Gon, you are light...would you let me stay by your side?"_

"Wh-why are we remembering this? " Gon sobbed. "Why does my heart ache like this? I can't—I can't stop these tears. Killua...!"he cried out unable to control himself.

Killua shook his head, his eyes still closed shut. A vision appears in his mind: Gon, maybe 6 years younger, black green hair spiky as ever, green shorts and jacket over a white tank top. He was half turned, standing a few feet away in a bricked road. The sky was clear and Killua could swear it was a perfect sunny day. They both wore smiles on their faces, but the atmosphere felt like a they were parting.

This Gon opened his mouth to speak,

_"Kite said, no matter where we go..."_

"We'll always be friends..."Killua continued, his voice breaking. "That's...what we said...that's what we promised."he said shaking his head again to erase the vision from his mind.

The Gon in front of him drops his hands to his sides. Eyes still brimming with tears, he looks at Killua like he recognized the words. His lower lip quivers as a sob escapes him again. Another sakura falls to the ground in the corner of Killua's eyes.

"I was your first friend." Gon choked out. "You were my best friend."

"Gon...I—"Killua starts but chokes in his own words, tears overflowing in his eyes. He steps forward despite himself but stops when Gon looked up at him with desperate eyes.

Killua's breath stops when he saw the pain swimming in his eyes. Somehow, he just couldn't stand seeing Gon in pain. It was more heartbreaking than his own unexplainable misery. He didn't know why but his soul knew, and his heart ached to comfort him, to get closer.

And so, under that same sakura tree, in the dead of the night, as beautiful red and white petals fall all around them, Killua crosses the distance between the two of them. His arms reaching out to embrace the man, he once called his one and only friend, his light as he remembered.

As soon as his arms wrap around Gon's body and brought him closer to his self, Killua melted into the hug like he just found where he belonged. It was like a promise finally fulfilled, and somehow Killua's heart stopped tightening inside his chest. His tears finally stop pouring, and his mind finally clears. His stark white hair falling to his face as the sense of comfort and familiarity seeped into him, relaxing his muscles as they hold onto Gon's body that was being shaken with sobs.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked raspily from all the crying he has been doing.

"Doing what my heart tells me to do..."Killua answers, a lone tear falling down again. "Gon...stop crying."he says hypocritically.

Gon takes in a deep shaky breath before nodding slowly. Hesitantly, he lifts his arms to hug Killua back, unconsciously sighing a breath of contentment. Killua could still feel his sweater get wet, but he started feeling their heartbeats form a beautiful melody.

For a moment, nobody said anything, and the cold wind blowing and rustling of the trees and petals were the only sounds around them. Their heartbeats echoed in their ears, it was deafening but it was a comforting sound too.

"I missed you."Gon suddenly said, sniffling lightly. "I didn't know why...I don't understand—but I missed you." Tears dropped onto his shoulders.

Killua hugged him tighter as his eyes burned once more, his heart clenching. "Gon—I missed you too."he admits.

"C-can we stay like this? Please."he quietly whispered.

Killua let a few of his tears drop as he was reminded of his other dreams of the man he was holding right now. "Idiot."he whispered back fondly. "You still say these things unabashedly."

"Huh?"Gon sniffled.

Killua chuckled wetly as he sniffles himself. "I said, I'm still holding you aren't I?"

Gon said no reply, instead he tightened his hold on Killua. Killua lowered his head onto Gon's shoulders and despite the coolness of the night, he found himself warm, as if he was hugging the sun itself. Killua forced his mind to stop the questions, the doubts, and his skepticism; and listened to his soul and his emotions.

And it was telling him to never let go...

Sakura petals brushed his skin, and when he looked up, petals were flying and dancing around them. It was a beautiful sight, as if it was rejoicing as two friends with memories deeply ingrained in their souls, whose lives are connected in different lifetimes, reunited and are able to meet again.

"Gon."Killua started. "Let me tell you one thing..."he said.

Gon hummed, still embracing Killua like his life depended on it.

"I'm so glad, I met you."Killua let that tear trickle down his face. "Even in this universe."

Gon didn't reply for a moment, but his head looked up and Killua guessed he saw how those petals danced beautifully. He felt a tear drop on his shoulders and Gon pulled away, to look at Killua in the face. His eyes red but a familiar smile forming on his face

"I'm so glad that I met you, too, Killua."he declared strongly.

Killua only smiled and pulled him back into the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short idea that popped into my mind as I listened to "Cherry Blossoms at Night" by Mafumafu.


End file.
